A New Character
by Silver-Assassin7
Summary: A new upgrade happens to Surgar Rush, and a new character comes too. But will the characters be able to handle the headstrong and proud racer? And what will happen when a furious son comes back to wreck revenge for the death of his father? GloydxOC and RancisXVanellope and SwizzleXCrumblinda
1. Chapter 1

All the sugar rush racers where all in Vanellope room, chatting happily about racing and other stuff. Well, the girls were, the boys (Gloyd and Swizzle) were wrestling playfully, but Rancis was trying to protect his perfect hair vainly.

"No! Stay away! It took me 2 HOURS to make my hair perfect!" Rancis screeched, swatting Swizzle away pathetically as Swizzle dived at him, his other hand covering his hair. Gloyd grinned mischievously, and jumped at Rancis from behind and grabbed him in a headlock, and then proceeded to mess up him hair evily while Rancis kicked and yelled loudly.

Vanellope looked up from chatting to Crumbelina DiCaramello and looked at the boys crossly. "Can't you three go and fight somewhere else?" She asked, waving her hand at the rest of the felmale racers, "We're _trying_ to have a conversation here!"

Gloyd rolled his eyes, then stood up and released a red-faced Rancis from his grip. "Fine, we'll go" Rancis stood up and dusted himself off, glareing at Gloyd furiously, "No! No way am I setting foot elsewhere until YOU apologise for messing up my HAIR!" Rancis snapped, frantically trying to perfect his hair again.

Gloyd chuckled, "yeah, right, dream on Mr. Fussy!" He said. Rancis growled "you dirty little monkey" and was about to leapt at Gloyd. Vanellope opened her mouth to speak so a REAL fight won't occur, before a knock on the door distracted everyone.

Sour bill walked in, his face set in his usual deadpan face "good morning Princess Vanellope and her companions." Bill said in his normal deadpan voice. "I have importaunt news," Sour Bill cleared his throat and said "Sugar Rush is getting less player so it will get unplugged in the morning but-" A instant uproar was heard in the room.

"WHAT?!"

"We're getting UNPLUGGED?!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"We're going to lose our home!"

"We'll be homeless!"

Candlehead and Taffyta broke down in tears, Jubileena started to shriek uncontrollably, and Snowanna started shaking crazily. Rancis fainted and even Swizzle turned deathly pale and looked like he was about to vomit.

Vanellope, grim-faced and pale, jumped up on her bed, and shrieked "Be QUEIT!"

Everyone turned silent and turned to her. Vanellope sighed and nodded to Sour Bill. "Continue Bill" She said, jumping down from her bed. She slapped Rancis gently on the face a few times to wake him up again.

"Well, anyway, as I was saying" Bill said "We are only getting plugged temporarily-" A big sigh of relief was heard "because we will be getting an upgrade and a new character to encourage people to play surgar rush more. Tomorrow you will all wake up and you will all be 16, and you will have new weapons to throw while racing, and you can now fall in love with someone and marry if you want. Goodbye" Sour Bill droned, then walked out the room.

All the racers blinked at each other in surprise of the news. But Jubileena Bing-Bing giggled loudly "Love? Marraige? I like the sound of that!" Jubileena sighed dramatically, her cheeks reddening, ignoring the exasperated sighs coming from her friends.

"Well, I'm more interested in the new character coming" Vanellope said, and Gloyd nodded, "yeah, if you ask me, we have _way_ too many girls here" Gloyd said. Taffyta scowled at him, "and if you ask _me, _we have one too many boys here" Taffyta said, her arms crossed.

Gloyd grinned at her annoyedly, "pity no-one asking you then, are they?" He asked, then dodged her punch towards his face.

Vanellope was about to tell them both to stop arguing, when their was another knock on the door. "Come in Bill!" Vanellope yelled, but when the person walked in, it wasn't Sour Bill, but Wreck-it Ralph.

"Stink-brain!" Vanellope yelled happily, and glitched to the top of his shoulder. "Guess what!" Vanellope told him, ruffling his messy hair. "What is it midget?" Ralph asked teasingly, "we're getting an upgrade!" Vanellope cheered, "we'll look 16 tomorrow, AND we're getting a new character" She told him.

"That's great Kiddo" Ralph said grinning. "Well, I've gotta go!" He said, picking Vanellope up and placing her carefully back on the floor. "What?!" Vanellope whined, "but just practically just got here!"

"Sorry Smelly, I just came here quickly to see how you're doing" Ralph told her, and wasked out the room, "bye!"

"Bye!" Vanellope hollered after him, then turned back to her friends and joined their excited conversation about their upgrades and the new character.

A few hours later, all the Surgar Rush racers retreated back to their house, promising to meet up in Vanellope throne room at 12 in the morning to meet the new racer and see each others new looks. After saying goodbye, Vanellope went to her room, and fell asleep quickly, her mind buzzing with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

VANELLOPE POV:

Vanellope woke up, yawning and stretching her arms sleepily.

_Hmm,why to I feel...different?_ Vanellope thought, then suddenly remembered the upgrade.

Quickly, Vanellope hurried to her mirrior and her mouth dropped open in shock. Her fringe was longer and so was her ponytail, but it now had a mint-green stripe in her hair to match her jumper. Her eyelashes were longer with pale eyeshadow, and her lips bigger, and she had a hour-glass figure, which her tight jumper fitted over perfectly, empathising her curves. Her legs were longer and she had big breasts, and had silver earrings. Her jumper had brown edges to the cuffs and the bottom of it, and her skirt had mint-green edges to the end of it. Her boots were now black boots with heels, and mint-green laces.

While Vanellope was still staring at her reflection, Sour Bill walked into the room. "Princess, your friends are here" He said, his voice emotionless. "Thanks Bill" Vanellope said, and walked out the room, trying not to fall over in her heels.

As she walked into the throne room, she saw all the female Surgar rush racers were also tottering around in high heels, slipping and sliding everywhere. "Hey guys!" Vanellope called excitedly, and raced forward eagerly, forgetting she was in heels. Tripping, Vanellope fell over, and skidded over the polished floor and slammed into somebody.

"Whoops! Sorry, I-" Vanellope looked up, into two shining, blur eyes. Rancis.

Rancis POV

I looked down at Vanellope in shock. She was so beautiful, her hair was sleek and shiny, her face was like a model, with pouty lips and dreamy eyes, and her body...my trousers started to tighten uncomfortably. Awakard...

I held my hand out to Vanellope, "need a hand?" I asked, and Vanellope nodded, and grabbed my hand. My cheeks coloured as I felt her warm hand slip into mine, but I quickly pulled her up and stepped back, trying not to get too aroused.

I stared at Vanellope, feeling a odd emotion in me...what is it?

Vanellope POV

I blushed slightly, butterflies erupting in my stomach like a volcano, but my eyes wouldn't turn away from his...

"Hey Vanellope!" Miny Zaki yelled, "c'mon over here!" I nodded at her, the looked back at Rancis. "Goodbye" I whispered, then quickly walked away.

_What was that? What was that feeling?_ I wondered, but soon my mind got distracted by Candlehead nearly falling into me "Oh my icecream! You look soooo beautiful!" Candlehead yelled, staggering around in her dark green heels, her long dark green hair in long bunches flying. "Thanks! And you look great too!" I said, then looked round at all my friends. They looked so different! They were now all slim, and beautiful, but still looked like born-and-bred racers, but with their own colours and style to match their personalities.

For half and hour, we all tried to walk sucessfully in our heels, unlike Crumbelina DiCaramello, who could walk in her heels as prefectly as a supermodel from the start. Finally, we had gotten used to our heels while the whole time, Swizzle, Gloyd and Rancis just laughed at us.

We decided to go into the living room and wait there for the new racer, and started chatting about random things.

"I wonder where the new Racer is" Adorabeezle said after a while, glancing at her sky-blue bubblegum watch on her pale wrist. Snowanna nodded, "ya girls, where is the new racer? She should be here by now," Vanellope frowned, "yeah, Sour Bill told me that the New character should of been here by 1"

All the racers looked up at the clock on the vanilla-scented walls with green stripes. It was now 1:20. "Chill guys, I'm sure that the new racer just got lost, and is running late, after all, the racer is new" Swizzle said calmly, lounging back on his chair.

The other racers nodded in agreement and waited, watching the clock.

1 Minutes...

2 Minutes...

3 Minutes...

4 Minutes...

5 Minutes...

"C'mon guys! Can't we go and do something?!" Gloyd whined, not being used to staying in one place for long. Vanellope frowned at him, "no, let's wait a few more minutes" She decided, and everyone went back to watching the clock again.

5 minutes passed...

"Alright guys, I'm going out to look for the new racer" Taffyta said decidedly, marching off to her kart outside, her blonde hair with dyed pink tips fluttering.

Soon, all the racers were back where they were born and made for, racing. They roared along the road, their carts bellowing dust as they blazed across the track with Vanellope in the front.

All the racers stopped by the candy cane forest in a circle formation. away should we do now?" Caramello asked, hopping neatly out of her kart, her golden earring glinting in the sunset. "Well, let's look around the forest, but don't split up or we might get lost" Vanellope decided, walking off with the other racers following.

After a few minutes of walking Jubileena stopped. "Hey, guys! Can you hear that?" Shes said,her eyes wide. The racers waited in silence for a few seconds, befor they heard a loud roar in the distance. "Cmon guys! This way!" Vanellope yelled, charging in the direction of the noise, leaving the other racers to hurry after her.

They soon ran into a small clearing, where there were shattered candy canes and the ground was covered in claw-marks. "What the hell made THESE?!" Gloyd asked, crouching down and touching the claw-marks. The marks were huge, longer then Gloyds whole arm and it was obvious whoever made them was very dangerous.

Suddenly, a loud snap was heard and Gloyd quickly backed up close to his friends. "Who made that noise?" Candlehead whimpered, shaking. "Is-is the same thing who is making that noise the same thing that made these claw-marks?" Taffyta said quietly, looking like she was about to cry.

Vanellope swallowed nervously, screwing her eyes up in the gathering darkness to see who made that noise. "Whose there?" Vanellope said bravly, but her knees started shaking.

There was no noise for a few moments, then a person walked out into the light.

The person was a girl, the same age as the rest of the Surgar rush racers. She was slim and lean with a perfect hourglass figure, with tanned skin and gleaming brown eyes with thick eyelashes and small freckles sprinkled across her nose with pouty lips. She had golden hair in a big, messy bun tied up with a purple ribbon, with a long, side-swept fringe that ended at her chin. She was wearing a dark purple tank-top and a cropped leather jacket with a black mini-skirt with jagged, golden ends. She also wore dark purple leggings and golden stripes on them. She also had golden boots with high-heels on them. She was very beautiful.

Swizzle and Rancis stared at her, their mouths open and their eyes lustful, but Gloyd suddenly started blushing as red as Jubileena hair, and his throat turned dry. Gloyd was desperately trying to hide his blush as the girl stepped towards them, her eyes narrowed.

"Hey I'm Alexia Goldenfudge, but call me Alex" The girl, Alex, said, leaning against a candy cane casually, looking at the racers curiously and her eyes gaurded. Gloyd started to shake slightly as he felt Alex's eyes burn into him.

"Hello, I'm President Vanellope Von Schweetz" Vanellope said, her hand out towards Alex in a handshake. Alex ignored Vanellope, and instead said "ya know, your faces were priceless when I snapped those twigs" Alex chuckled, flicking her long fringe.

Taffyta frowned at Alex, "hey! Aren't you going to shake Vanellope hand? She's our president, so show her some respect!" Taffyta said angrily. Taffyta immediately disliked Alex, because of humiliating her and because Alex was beatiful.

Alex raised her eyebrow at Taffyta, "why the hell should I show anyone, especially as Glitch, respect? Didn't you get that when I didn't turn up to your little tea-party? Or am I meant to be scared because you might throw your Lollypop at me?" Alex replied, crossing her arms.

Taffyta turned a dark red as she raised her arm to punch Alex. But calmly, Alex raised her hand, "ah ah ah, watch it! I could easily kill you" Alex told Taffyta, her amber eyes glinting in the sun.

"Ha! Why would I be afraid of you?!" Taffyta spat. Alex shrugged, "fine, but don't say didn't warn you" Alex said.

Alex stepped back, and waited. Suddenly, Alex's body started to stretch and bend, her eyes turned green and her body started to be covered in golden light. Taffyta stepped back in shock as the light faded from Alex, and where she had been standing was a golden...DRAGON!

Jubileena and Candlehead screamed shrilly and clung to each other. Alex-dragon flexed its large claws, gouging large scratches in the ground easily like the other claw-marks in the ground, and let out a massive roar. Then Alex turned back into a human again.

"Yeah, that's my power, I can turn into animals" Alex admitted, shrugging calmly.

All the racers blinked at each other as Alex turned and walked towards a purple kart with golden tiger stripes across it. Alex hopped in and looked at the other racers, her mouth twisted in a grin. "Well, I'll see you at the races" Alex said, then raced away in her kart, leaving the other racers staring after her.

"She is something" Gloyd said dreamily.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**YEH, IT WENT A BIT SHITTY AT THE END, SORRY.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Taffyta threw a stone after the retreating figure of Alex. "And good riddance too!" She yelled. In response, Alex put her middle finger up.

"Arrrgh!" Taffyta huffed, flopping down on a broken candy cane. "She is so rude! We should just banish that cow!" She shrieked, "who does she thing she is, coming in here, acting all cool and bitchy like that?!"

"I know! Will we have to put up with that EVERY day?!" Crumbelina said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Yeah! I'll rather get my tounge stuck to ice anyday girls, than see that girl again!" Snowanna decided.

Vanellope looked round at the racers in despair. "Yeah guys, I know, but should we just give her another chance?" She said. "Another chance?!" Minty snapped, "It's obvious that Alex wants nothing to do with us! She's rude, stubborn, headstrong and unwilling to listen to orders!"

Vanellope turned to the boys. "What do you guys think?"

Swizzle shrugged, "yeah, she's rude but maybe she's just shy?" Rancis was looking in hs hand-mirrior, "do you guys think she liked my hair?" Rancis asked smirking, then looked up to Vanellope annoyed look and blushed, "just to make a good impression" Rancis said hastily, whipping his hand-mirrior away.

Vanellope sighed, then looked at the still slightly-red pumpkin boy. "What do you think Gloyd?" Vanellope asked. "Uh, I dunno, maybe we should talk to Alex" Gloyd suggested, blushing again at her name, which was very un-Gloyd like.

Vanellope stared at Gloyds reddening cheeks, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Actually Gloyd, that's a great idea! Why don't _you_ go and talk to her? By herself?" Vanellope grinned. Jubileena and Taffyta also noticed Gloyds blushing and knew what Vanellope was getting at. "Yeah Gloyd, that'll be a GREAT idea!" Taffyta smirked, nudging Candlehead and pointing to Gloyd. "Oooh! It'll be sooooo romantic!" Jubileena squealed, clapping her hands together, "ur...logical, i mean logical" Jubileena coughed at Gloyds glare.

Soon, all the felmale racers were begging Gloyd to go talk to Alex.

"Alright, alright! I'll go!" Gloyd surrended, and started walking back to his Kart.

Unfortunately, Swizzle and Rancis followed. "Aw! Looks like Gloyd has a little crush!" Rancis yelled, and Swizzle made loud kissing noises.

Then Rancis and Swizzle started singing "Alex and Gloyd, sitting in a tree, KISSING! First comes LOVE then come MARRAIGE, then comes the baby in the golden CARRAIGE!"

They high-fived each other and nearly wet themselves with laughter. Gloyd spun round, "Well that's rich coming from YOU Rancis!" Gloyd yelled. Rancis suddenly turned pale. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You know EXACTLY what I mean Rancis! I saw you and Vanellope in the Throne Room when Vanellope fell over! You two looked like you were about to snog each other then and there!" Gloyd smirked, crossing his arms triumphantly.

Swizzle burst out laughing, pointing at Rancis as Rancis blushed a deep pink. Rancis looked at Swizzle furiously, "I don't see why YOU should be laughing Swizzle! Everyone in Surgar Rush knows that you have a big thing for Crumbelina and your too scared to ask her out because she'll reject you!" Rancis yelled.

Swizzle's usual cool-and-calm posture disappered, and Swizzle leapt at Rancis angrily, and they both tumbled over, knocking Gloyd over too.

The three angry racers rolled over and over in a big tumble, yelling and fighting.

They rolled into a clearing, and carried on punching and fighting until they heard a loud chuckle. Pausing in mid-punch Rancis yelled, "whose there?"

"Well, well, well, I'm surprised that you three even know what a punch is" A smooth voice came from above them. Alex jumped down from a tall candy cane tree, her eyes sparkling with interest and amusement. Gloyd immediately blushed, '_wow she has a nice ass'_ Gloyd thought dreamily, staring at Alex, then felt his face glow like a becon as he suddenly realized what he had just thought.

Alex raised an eyebrow at the three boys, "unless I'm disturbing something and I just thought you three were fighting?" It took a moment for the boys to understand what she was hinting at, but then the embarrassed racers leapt way from each other as soon as they understood what she meant.

"No way! That's disgusting!" Rancis said, smoothing out his signature curl of hair. "I'm not gay!" Swizzle snorted. Alex smirked, "Could of fooled me"

Rancis scowled and then backing away and pulling Swizzle with him, "well, we'll just leave you two...alone" Rancis smirked, and left, disappearing amoung the trees. Swizzle left too, but not before smirking at Gloyd slyly and pointing to Alex.

Gloyd glanced at Alex quickly, praying Alex hadn't seen, but luckily she was busy checking her kart. Gloyd turned a awakrad red again for what felt like the 100th time as he saw Alex bend over her kart, her face serious and thoughtful.

Alex suddenly straightened up and turned to Gloyd, her eyes narrowed.

"Well? Why are you here?" Alex asked suspiciously. Gloyd shrugged, trying to act natural "Well, we want to give you another chance and-"

"What? Another _chance_? Do you think I'm some sort of hopeless cause?" Alex asked dangerously, her amber eyes burning, "do you and your bunch of lower twats think just because I'm new, you can boss me about?"

This was too far. Yes, Alex was hot and witty and charming, everything Gloyd wanted in a girl; but the racers were his friends and the closest thing to family Gloyd ever had. Alex had NO right to call them that.

"Listen Alex! We want to be _friends_ with you, and you have no right to call us that. We haven't done anything to offend you! So just shut up and stop being a moody little bitch!" Gloyd shouted.

Alex turned red slightly, and Gloyd thought she was about to punch him, when suddenly Alex tipped her head back and started to _laugh! _

Gloyd stared at her in astonishment as she looked back at him, her eyes glistening with laughter. "I like you Gloyd! Sorry I was a bit harsh" Alex grinned. Gloyd blushed deep scarlet. Did Alex just say she LIKED him?! Gloyd smiled at Alex as he held my hand out to her. "Friends?" Gloyd asked.

Alex clasped his hand, grinning, "friends."

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**This took me all day to do and I'm shattered, so if anyone sends me negative responds on this story, I will hunt them down and piss in their face, OKAY?! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight:

A hooded figure slipped out from the forest, hurrying over to a giant marshmallow. Looking around, the figure knocked on the marshmallow 5 times, and waited. A door formed in the marshmallow, and after one last glnce around, the figure slipped inside the door and slid down a small slide that sloped down into a small cave.

When the figure straightened up, another person walked out the shadows of the cave. The person was a boy who looked around 18, with messy black hair, peculiar white skin and glowing grey eyes. He wore a tight, grey t-shirt and black jeans with grey boots. He was quite handsome, but had a nerving air of trickery and slyness.

"So, you came" The boy hissed, "what news do you have for me?"

"I met the racers today, but they weren't happy because I spurned their little invitation to meet them at the palace" The cloaked figure said, their voice surprisingly bitter. "Then I made 'friends' with Gloyd, the Halloween kid"

"Good, stay distant from them, I know how weak you are, you'll soon betray me and join their side if they become friendly with you" The boy said, his voice slightly mocking.

The figure stiffened, "I'm not weak! And I'm no betrayer!" The figure snarled.

The boy smirked slightly, letting out a snort of disbelief, "of course your not"

The figure sighed, "why do you even want revenge Nakir?" The boy, Nakir, suddenly balled his fists up, his eyes glowing with fury and anger. "Why?! _Why?!_ I'll tell you **why**! They killed my father! They killed him!" He roared, spitting in rage.

"But you told me your father didn't care about you! He wanted _nothing_ to do with you! _Nothing_! So why should you punish and kill people for the sake of somebody who didnt cared about you?! Heck, I doubt you two even MET each other!" The figure snapped, "I'm not some stupid prat! I _heard_ the story of your father Nakir! He was the reason why two games got unplugged! He took over Surgar Rush, make the princess a glitch, lied and cheated and murdered! Why would you want to kill people for someone like _him?! Are you mad?! I want **no** part of_ this!"

Nakir suddenly punched the figure hard in the stomuch, causing the figure to callopse. "I don't care you dumb bitch! I want to kill people for fun! That is why I was named Kakir! It means hateful, and let me tell you" Kakir crouched over the figure, "you WILL help me take over sugar rush, and you WILL not question me! Remember that you owe me for saving your puny life from that cy-bug! We made a deal! You serve me until I become king, then when I do, you will have one third of Surgar Rush to rule for yourself!"

The figure glared up at Kakir, their face still covered "Do you really expect me to belive all that crap? I _KNOW_ you won't give me any land when you rule Surgar Rush! And I didn't need you to rescue me from that Cy-bug, I was programmed to be able to fight as well as a lion! I am only serving you because you saved my brother from the cy-bugs, but even then I had to send him away to another game because I know that you would make his life hell, and he would also be forced to see things he shouldn't for someone his age when you rule Surgar Rush!"

Kakir smiled sickening, his eyes glinting with a unknown thought. "Clever servent, you proven yourself to not be a foolish moron" He stood up, "you must keep me updated on any possibilities of being able to get me into the castle, and then, with my brainwashed cy-bugs, I'll be able to take over Surgar rush!" Kakir exclaimed, his eyes glinting.

He looked at the figure again. "You may leave"

The figure nodded, and walked off to the slide where there was a ladder leading out of the cave.

"Oh, and one last thing" Kakir said, smirking. "Make that Gloyd prat fall in love with you, then crush his heart" Kakir pounded his fist into his hand, demonstrating.

The figure stared at Kakir, appalled. "I won't do that! That's cruel and sickening!" The figure snarled, their voice full of disgust. Kakir raised an eyebrow, "remember our deal? You owe me your brother's life"

The figure hesitated, then replied with a voice heavy with regret and sadness "very well"

The figure placed their hand on the ladder, and then turned to look at Kakir one last time, "but, Kakir, let me tell you this. You're a disgusting, vile prick whose very presence sickens me, and I am only doing this because you saved my brother, but after I have helped you, mark my words, I will never speak or look at you again. I hope you rot in hell"

Kakir chuckled, "Thank you Alex."


	5. Chapter 5

Alex drove down the dirt path, her golden hair flying in the breeze. She stopped outside a orange, pumpkin-shaped house and jumped out her kart, her high-heeled boots sending up small clouds of dirt on the ground.

Alex walked up to the house and knocked on the door, and a few moments later, a sleepy Gloyd opened the door, wearing nothing but a light orange tank-top and baggy brown tracksuit-bottoms, his hair messy and making it clear Gloyd just got out of bed. Gloyd glanced at Alex and immediately went bright red, "o-oh sorry Alex, hold on" He stammered, and rushed off to chang_e 'aww, but I was enjoying the look of his six-pack' _Alex thought absently-mindly, then shook her head, _'what the hell Alex?'_

Gloyd cheeks still burned scarlet whilst he frantically looked through his wardrobe, cursing himself for not hanging things up neatly. He quickly pulled on his normal clothes, (though by now, his upgrade had changed his weird pumpkin hat for a orange bonnet) then rushed to pull a brush through his messy hair, and brushed his teeth. He was about to run and see Alex, when he suddenly decided to put on a dab of cologne.

Trying to make his cheeks pale again, Gloyd walked back to his door, and saw Alex leaning against the door-frame, her hair slightly messy from her drive here. "Hey Alex" Gloyd said, "hey Gloyd" Alex replied, flicking her long fringe out of her eyes and smiling at Gloyd, making Gloyds stomach flip upside-down uncomfortably.

"Why are you here?" Gloyd asked. Alex pouted, crossing her arms playfully, "why? Aren't you happy to see me?" Alex replied. "N-No! Of course I'm happy to see you, I'm ju-just wondering why you're here" Gloyd mumbled, _what wrong with me?_ Gloyd thought, _I'm not usually like this!_

Alex shrugged, "well, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch somewhere? I'm bored and hungry, and I want to race someone, and since my meeting with your gang yesterday didn't go well, you're stuck with me" Gloyd nodded, "fine by me"

"Great! Let's go" Alex decided, walking back to her kart. "Wait! What about food?" Gloyd called after her, hurrying on to catch up. "Don't worry, I've got food in my kart" Alex told him, winking at him as she hopped into her kart.

Gloyd blushed AGAIN as Alex winked at him, and jumped into his kart, and moved it up next to Alex's cart. "Right, let's race past that giant gobstopper, over the bridge that goes across the nesquik pit, and then to the candy cane forest" Gloyd told Alex, putting his goggles on. He glanced at Alex, "haven't you got any goggles?" Gloyd asked, "your eyes can get damaged if they get hit without any protection"

Alex shrugged, "I haven't got any, anyway...on your marks, get set, GO!" Alex roared off in her kart, leaving Gloyd behind. "Hey!" Gloyd yelled playfully, racing after her.

Gloyd soon caught up with Alex, but couldn't get in front because Alex kept swerving in front, blocking him. Gloyd smirked, and threw a gobstopper at her as they crossed the Nesquik pit on the bridge, and Gloyd's gobstopper smashed into Alex's back wheel as she passed the end of the bridge. Alex's eyes widened in shock as her kart was knocked heavily by the gobstopper and got stuck in a small, taffy pond. Alex let out a small yell of surprise as she flew out of her kart and landed with a heavy thump next to a chocolate puddle.

Gloyd cheered loudly as he stopped by a candy cane tree, punching his fist in the air triumphantly. "Oh yeah! I win!" Gloyd shouted, hopping out his kart, and bowed to an imaginary audience, "the great, amazing racer Gloyd Orangeboar wins again! Can this speedy daredevil never lose? Can he not ever...Alex? Are you ok?" Gloyd turned to Alex, who was still laying motionlessly by the side of the road.

Gloyd crept towards Alex, his eyes worried, "Alex? Quit fooling around!"

Gloyd walked over to Alex, and crouched down next to her, touching her arm "Alex?"

Alexs eyes suddenly snapped open, and she grabbed Gloyds arm swiftly and pulled him down next to her into the chocolate puddle. Gloyd yelped in shock as he fell into the melted chocolate, becoming covered in the melted goo and he spluttered out in shock as he stared at Alex who was rolling around on the floor, roaring with laughter.

Alex pointed at Gloyd who was tring to wipe the chocolate goo off his face, "yo-your face!" Alex spluttered, her face starting to turn pink from laughter. Gloyd blinked at her innocently, "oh so you think this is funny?" Alex nodded in reply, laughing too much to reply. "Well, guess what I find funny? _This!" _Gloyd grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her hard, and with a startled yell, Alex fell into the chocolate puddle!

Alex spat out a mouthful of chocolate, her hair now loose and covering her face as Gloyd started laughing at her. Alexs eyes narrowed, "why you little!-" Alex lunged at Gloyd and fell ontop of him, and the two mischief-lovers rolled around, scuffling playfully.

After a brief play-fight, Gloyd laid still, surrendering. Grinning, Gloyd opened his eyes only to realize that Alex was laying ontop of him. Alex opened her eyes and her surprise in her eyes mirriored Gloyds, but nether moved. Suddenly, Alex moved her head forward slowly, her amber eyes never leaving Gloyds soft brown eyes, her soft lips were coming nearer and nearer to Gloyd, and then she whispered...


	6. Chapter 6

"Sucker"

Gloyds eyes widened, but Alex grabbed a handful of melted choclate and shoved it in Gloyds face, "haha! Catch me if you can!" Alex teased, and sprinted off into the candy cane forest.

Gloyd struggled out of the choclate goo, mumbling curses under his breath as he staggered after the mischievous temptress. Alex was a long way ahead of Gloyd by the time Gloyd was able to run, but luckily Gloyd had the advantage of knowing Candy Cane Forest longer then her. He quickly cut through a short cut and managed to tackle Alex as she jumped over a fallen candy cane.

The two mischief-loving teens tumbled down a steep slope, letting out yelps and shouts of pain as they hit the hard ground continuously until they finally landed on a soft marshmallow. "Uggh, my head" Gloyd groaned, clutching his head, feeling like someone was continually pounding his head with a red-hot hammer.

Gloyd peered round the small clearing, no, wait-they weren't in a clearing...they were on the top of a _cliff!_

"Holy shit!" Gloyd muttered, gripping the marshmallow tightly. He looked round and what he saw next made his heart skip a beat in fear and horror. Alex was at the edge of the giant marshmallow, still unconscious but if she moved one more centremeter she would fall down the cliff and be killed.

Gloyds throat turned dry, but he whispered hoarsely "Alex!"

Alex stirred slightly, moaning in pain. She opened her eyes slightly, stretching her arms stiffly but she moved even closer to the edge of the marshmallow, to the end of the cliff.

Gloyd stiffened, his eyes widening. "No! Stop...moving...now!" Gloyd hissed, reaching out for her slowly.

Alex's eyes narrowed in confusion, but then widened in fear as she realized where she was. "Gloyd!" Alex whispered, reaching for Gloyds outstretched hand quickly. Too quickly.

Alex let out a scream of horror as the weak edges of the marshmallow she was laying on wavered and dropped her, letting her plummet down the cliff as helplessly as a kitten. Gloyd didn't even know what was happening, but his muscles moved of their own accord and he flung himself after Alex, off the cliff.

Gloyd tumbled through the air, his limbs waving uselessly as he caught up with Alex as they both fell, gathering more and more speed.

"Gloyd?! Are you _crazy?!"_ Alex shrieked, her long hair flying around her face. Gloyd shook his head stubbornly as he grasped Alex's hand, "I'm not leaving you!" Gloyd shouted, his dark eyes locked into Alex's amber ones.

Alex looked at Gloyd, feeling her own heart beat faster as they looked at each other, her mind fuzzy with a emotion she's never felt before ...

Alex suddenly hugged Gloyd tightly, her body warm against his, her arms around his neck and Gloyds arms around her waist, their bodies joining together as they now fell gracefully through the air. As one.

Gloyd closed his eyes, preparing himself for the painful impact of crashing onto the floor. But it never came. Instead, he felt a light, swooping feeling as he felt his body tip the other way up, soaring up and up and up...

Gloyd opened his eyes and gasped. Alex was still hugging him tightly, burying her head in his chest, almost naive to the fact that they were _flying_. It was the most amazing feeling in the world! Gloyds chest felt light and his mind felt calm and relaxed as they flew up into the sapphire-blue sky, swirling gently, completely free without a care in the world.

Too soon, they both landed gently back ontop of the cliff, but this time a safe way from the edge.

Gloyd looked down at Alex, and his mouth dropped open in shock. Alex was sprouting from her back a pair of wings, with feathers the colour of gold like Alex's hair, that shined in the pale light.

At Gloyds shocked look, Alex quickly folded her wings and they disappered, just like that. "Yeah, instead of being able to shoot stuff like gobstoppers in races, I can turn in 5 different animals for a few moments and when I'm not racing, I can differ my features like the animals I can shipshape into, like claws, wings or gills" Alex admitted, crossing her arms and looking away.

'_Great, he'll think I'm some sort if freak now. Huh, whatever'_ Alex thought, trying to act like she didn't care whether he hated her or not, but she did care about his opinion of her. Badly.

"That's so...cool!" Gloyd breathed. Alex looked at him, her eyes shining in confusion and hope. "You think so?" Alex asked. Gloyd grinned, "I know so" He replied.

Alex smiled back at him, her thoughts muddled with these new emotions and feelings for this pumpkin-themed boy.

_'Oh sweet mother of monkey shit, please tell me I'm not falling for Gloyd'_


	7. Chapter 7

In Tappers:

The racers Vanellope, Taffyta, Crumbelinda, Candlehead, Rancis, Swizzle were at Tappers with wreck it Ralph.

"So, let me get this straight" Ralph said, "you'll all upgraded with new weapons-" "Yeah! They're SO cool! We now have sticky syrup to slow down other racers, licorice whips to grab other cars, ice cream guns to blind other racers and-" "Shut up Candlehead!" Taffy scowled at the ice-cream themed girl, making Candlehead pout childishly and walk off in a strop.

Vanellope sighed and shook her head, then nodded at Ralph to go on. "but you also have a new character, Alex-" "who is smoking" Swizzle said, flicking his hair. He shrugged as the other racers, glared at him, especially Crumbelinda DiCaramello. "Hey, ya can't deny that she is" Swizzle defended himself, making Rancis nod in agreement, making Vanellope glare at him icily.

"Who is very tough and stubborn and doesen't listen to rules at all" Ralph carried on.

All the racers nodded in agreement, but Ralph shrugged, "well, why don't we just forget all our troubles and have a few root beers, hey barman! 6 rootbeers!"

Soon, all the racers and Ralph were chugging down root beers like it was water, and they were all getting very drunk.

"Hey you, ya cuuutie!" Taffyta sang, stumbling over to a bin, "diiid aneeyone ever tell you, that Yer very, VERY bed-wanting" Taffyta said, hugging the bin tightly and soon she started snogging the bin and moaning. The barman and all the other guests were staring at Taffyta in fear and shock.

All the other racers were wetting themselves laughing, tears of mirth coming t their eyes. "Das haaallllrrrriiioooouuuussss mate!" Crumbelinda drawled, talking with a Australian accent as she moved onto her 8th glass.

But when Taffyta started to hump the bin like a horny dog, the Barman called the two bodyguards in, and when they started dragging Taffyta out of the cafe, Taffyta started screaming and crying, "noooo! Get off get off get off!" Taffyta shrieked hysterically mascara dripping down her cheeks.

By this time, the other racers and Ralph were practically choking because they were laughing so much they couldn't breathe.

But then Swizzle mumbled to Rancis "I bet that you, by tonight, I'll have Crumbelinda as my girlfriend!" Rancis poked Swizzle in his eye drunkenly, "Yeeeaaaaah! Right! You look like a blue h-hairy monkey that's been raaaped by a paaaainting eleeepaaahhant! Nelly the elephant packed her trunk and said goodbye to the ciiirrrrcccuuuussss!" Rancis yelled, his now-messy hair falling into his blue eyes.

"yooooou watch ya little testical-gargling aeeesssssshooole!" Swizzle shouted, staggering over to the dance floor. "Oooooy! Barky! Gimme a mike!" Swizzle hollered, nearly falling over drunkenly. The barman looked too scared to refuse, and tossed him a mike, "thankssss!" Swizzle shouted, giving the barman the middle-finger anyway.

Swizzle tapped the mink dumbly, "oy! This thing oon?!" He yelled, and his voice echoed loudly in the pub, "ooooh! Tanks!"

He turned back to his table, looking a Crumbelinda dreamily, "this song is for my love and crush, Crumbelinda DiCarmello!"

Swizzle took a deep breath and started to sing:

**I want you to want me. **  
**I need you to need me. **  
**I'd love you to love me. **  
**I'm beggin' you to beg me. **

**I want you to want me. **  
**I need you to need me. **  
**I'd love you to love me. **  
**I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. **  
**I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me. **

**Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? **  
**Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? **  
**Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. **  
**Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? **

**I want you to want me. **  
**I need you to need me. **  
**I'd love you to love me. **  
**I'm beggin' you to beg me. **  
**I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. **  
**I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me. **

**Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? **  
**Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? **  
**Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. **  
**Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? **  
**Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. **  
**Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? **

**I want you to want me. **  
**I need you to need me. **  
**I'd love you to love me. **  
**I'm beggin' you to beg me. **  
**I want you to want me. **  
**I want you to want me. **  
**I want you to want me. **  
**I want you to want me.**

****As Swizzle ended his song, everyone burst into applause, amazed by his deep and powerful voice. But Swizzle only stared at Crumbelinda, who had blushed a dark pink.

Everyone turned silent as Crumbelina stood up slowly, and walked up to Swizzle, who was growing nervous as Crumbelinda face was blank and expressionless.

Crumbelinda stood in front of Swizzle, her dark eyes shining as she crossed her arms.

"Loo-look Crumbelinda, I really like you, but if you don't like me the same way I can under-" Crumbelinda suddenly cut Swizzles fearful stammering off as she flung her arms around him and kissed him.

The whole pub burst into crazy cheers as Swizzle and Crumbelinda kissed, and Ralph, Vanellope and Rancis blinked at each other in shock. "Bleedy hell, didn't expect thaaat!" Rancis slurred, downing another glass of root beer.

Ralph shrugged and raised his glass in the air, "this justs comes to show that gooood things _can _come out of being as drunk as hell!"

Vanellope and Rancis nodded in agreement and the threesome clanked their glasses together cheerfully.

"Too being drunk!"


	8. Chapter 8

Midnight

Alex walked back to the horribly-familiar marshmallow, occasionally looking over her shoulder incase anyone was following her. But Alex half-hoped that someone _would_ stop her and ask her where she was going, because then she could lie and go back home without seeing that scheming son of a bitch Kakir with a perfectly good excuse for not meeting him.

Alex sighed, waiting outside the marshmallow, digging her nails into her palm as she clenched her fist. But she had to do this, she owed Kakir too much.

Alex sighed and went inside the marshmallow, sliding down the slide into the dark cave.

Alex spotted a Kakir in the dark shadows with his back facing her and walked up to him, her eyes narrowed.

"All that happened today was that I hung out with Gloyd and Taffyta, Rancis, Vanellope, Swizzle and Crumbelinda went with Ralph to Tappers, and got quite..um..excited should I say" Alex reported.

Alex then took one step to the ladder, but then Kakir turned round abruptly, his pale skin glowing like a ghost. "Ah, Alex" He hissed, his eyes shining a sickly grey, "thank you for your work, but you are no longer needed" Kakir turned away, but Alex stayed, her eyes shocked.

"What? Don't play games with me!" Alex snapped, annoyed "of course you need me! I-" "No, I don't need you because I have got the cy-bugs to coordinate with me better then expected so your service isn't required anymore"

Alexs temper snapped, "what do you mean?!"

Kakir turned round and stepped towards her, smirking. "I mean that tomorrow I will attack the Surgar Rush palace with my cy-bugs. Then I will block the entrance off to Surgar Rush, meaning that I won't allow anyone in or out Surgar Rush so the racers can't escape and I'll soon be able to get rid f those stupid cy-bugs"

Alex turned pale, "you really are a sick-minded prick"

Kakir grinned, "and you, of course, my dear Alex will simply not _dream _of telling anyone about this chat will you?" Kakir asked, reaching out to stroke Alexs cheek.

Alex smacked his hand away harshly, causing Kakirs hands twitch to smack her, but rembering Alex's power and fighting skill, he resisted.

Alex turned and ran away, quickly escaping the tunnel as she ran to her house.

She paused for a quick breath as she gazed around her, at the peaceful candy kingdom. Images flicked through her mind as she imagined what will happen to Surgar Rush when Kakir rules...snapshots of cowering people, burning houses, destroyed forests and wrecked race-tracks overwhelmed Alex so much she could practically hear the screams and shouts of pain and sadness and cries of fear, of the doomed people of Surgar Rush.

Guilt rose up from Alex's stomach and made her head spin.

Alex turned and ran back to her house, and slammed the door shut as soon as she entered her house. She fell to the floor, her eyes prickling with tears of shame and fury.

But soon there was a loud knock on the door and Alex stood up and opened the door wildly, making it bang on the door.

"What?!" Alex snapped, her vision blurry with tears. "Oh, sorry! I just came by to give you something" A familiar voice said. Alex sniffed, and rubbed her eyes. "Alex? Are you crying?" Gloyd asked, sounding concerned.

Alex shook her head, her messy bun swinging slightly, "nah, I'm fine thanks" Alex replied, sniffing "soooo, what did you want to give me?" She asked, curiously.

Gloyd grinned happily, "this!" He handed Alex a big orange box, "I made it myself, so yeah, hope you like it!" Gloyd beamed. Alex smiled, touched by his kindness. "Thanks Gloyd!"

Alex opened it and peered inside carefully, and opened her mouth in shock, and looked up at Gloyd, who looked at her hopefully. "Do you like it?" He asked.

Alex just looked at his gift. It was a racing helmet. It was deep purple with golden and brown swirls on it, with a pale gold protector for her eyes.

Alex looked up at Gloyd, her eyes brimming with tears, "I-" Alex began, but then she suddenly remembered that she was going to betray Gloyd, and all his friends, she was going to betray everyone and doom them to a eternal life of hell with Kakir.

Gloyd looked at her, like a hopeful kind-hearted puppy, his eyes shining in hope and he grinned shyly, "do..do you like it?"

Alex shook her head, her vision blurring as she realized that she should stay as far away from Gloyd as possible, to protect him and hurt him less.

"I-I..can't do this..." Alex said, thrusting the helmet back into Gloyd hands, her eyes brimming with tears and she slammed the door shut and sank to the floor.

Gloyds bewildered and heart-broken face flashed in Alexs mind again and again. She suddenly covered her face in her hands, and started to cry...


	9. Chapter 9

Gloyd looked at the orange, now slightly-crumpled box which contained the present he had hoped would please Alex. Obviously not.

Gloyds heart started to ache and he felt so cold even though it was never cold in Surgar Rush. Gloyd simply walked back to his kart, giving one last glance to the house behind him, his face like stone, but his eyes full of pain and sadness.

Gloyd quickly drove off to the halloween hideout, which only he knew about. It was a cave which Gloyd had explored when he had fallen in when he was walking off to prank Snowanna. It was a small cave with a smooth slope for sliding in and it now had 5 bean bags of different colours and a big rug to make it more welcoming.

Gloyd entered the cave and looked around, his throat dry. He had planned to take Alex here for their first date- for when they first hangout. They would never do that now.

Gloyd callopsed in a red beanbag, his legs weak. Gloyd picked up the box he had given Alex and opened it, and lifted the helmet up and tipped it upside down. In the place where you put your head, Gloyd had written a letter for Alex.

Gloyd clumsily picked it up, his hands shaking, and opened the envelope. A cream peice of paper fluttered into Gloyds lap, opening, revealing spiky orange writing. Tears started trickling down Gloyds cheeks as he read the short letter:

Dear Alex

Will you go out with me?

Gloyd x

Gloyd suddenly clutched his chest, crouching over as thick tears now gushed down his face hopelessly as he felt his heart break in pain.

BACK IN LOLLYPOP FOREST:

Rancis walked through the forest frowning, his baby-blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Rancis was rather put-out and, as much as he hated to say it, jealous of Swizzle last night. There was one girl in particular who was on his mind when he thought about it. Vanellope.

He had always thought Vanellope was different from the rest of the felmale Surgar Rush racers. Firstly, she was very beautiful with silky hair and shining eyes, and was now even more beautiful now she was older. _And sexier too. _Rancis thought lustfully, then glowed bright red, _oh god, I'm turning like Gloyd over Alex. _

And secondly, Vanellope was much more appealing to him, then anyone else. Taffyta was way too bitchy and boastful, Candlehead was a bit too excitable, Jubellina and Crumbelinda were his friends ( besides, Swizzle would castrate him if he had a crush on Crumbelinda) and Snowanna was nice but he dosent like he hair because it rivalled his own. But the best part about Vanellope was her heart. No matter how much she got picked on and bullied, she always got through with a smile and now she was ruler of Surgar Rush.

Rancis shook his head sadly, sitting beneath a candy-cane tree, _how am I good enough for vanellope? _Rancis thought, sighing.

"Someones thinking hard today" A voice said from above Rancis, and a second later a beautiful, golden haired girl jumped down in front of him, her messy hair swinging. Alex.

Rancis eyed her warily. She looked a rebel-like as ever, but with a hint of perfection and beauty, exactly what Gloyd wanted, but her eyes held deep sadness, and her shoulders were slightly drooped as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulder.

But Rancis was slightly fearful of her cool-and-calm attitude and her clever, amber eyes that looked right through you. Not to mention her ability to change into leathal animals. Why does it matter to you?" Rancis asked, and Alex raised a eyebrow, "hey, maybe I can help? I'm not all bad, just kinda stubborn and that annoying brat in pink pissed me off"

"It doesn't matter to you!" Rancis snapped grumpily. "It won't matter at all in a few days...nothing will" Alex muttered quietly, her eyes darkening even more.

Rancis frowned in confusion "what do you mean by that?" he asked. Alex quickly shook her head, stepping back. "Nothing! Don't worry!" Alex replied heatly, "anyway, just tell me what your problem is. I'm not exactly on speaking terms with the other racers am I?"

"What about Gloyd?" Rancis asked, and Alex immeditly paled, her eyes saddening. But she just shrugged, "nothing" Rancis sighed _well what harm can it do? And she is a girl, she will give me much better advice then Swizzle or Gloyd and if I told any of the other Surgar Rush girls they'll just run off to tell Vanellope immeditly._

"Fine!" Rancis surrendered, "I...I...k-kinda..have a cr..crus..crush on...vanellope..." Rancis rambled, stuttering helplessly. Alex froze for a few seconds, then jumped up in the air letting out a massive hoot, scaring a few marshmallow bunnies. "I knew it! Yeees!" Alex cheered, grinning.

Rancis's eyes widened in confusion, "you knew?" "urm, YES! It was pretty obvious the way you stare at her peanut-guy!" Alex smirked, "and I'm guessing the problem is you don't know how to tell her right?" Rancis nodded shyly, blushing. Alex grinned slyly, "well I have the perfect plan"


	10. Chapter 10

"This will never work!" Rancis loudly protested, while he and Alex waited behind a bush. Alex rolled her eyes, "oh come on! How hard can it be? Vanellope comes along, walking to the castle, I jump down in wolf form to attack Vanellope, you jump out and "fight' me off, you turn round and tell Vanellope your feelings for her, BOOM BOOM POW, your both dating!"

"But..but..it just seems so...cliche!" Rancis complained, flipping his hair.

Alex rolled her eyes, "do you have any better ideas?" Rancis shook his head. "So stick with my idea, besides, most girls love cliche stuff!...I think..."

Rancis opened his mouth to complain when Alex's eyes suddenly narrowed, "quick,she's coming!" Alex hissed, and she flew up the tree in a eagle form.

Rancis swallowed nervously and peered through the bush and soon spotted a familiar raven-haired figure walking up the road, who always made his heart pound.

Rancis had always had a soft spot for Vanellope, even when she was a outcast, and when he realized that his cheeks burned red, his heart pounded, and he felt red-hot jealousy whenever other boys were interested in Vanellope, he realized he was in love with the cheerful, sarcastic president.

And now he was even more in love with her.

Rancis suddenly shook his head when he heard a loud gasp break his thoughts. Rancis peered out of the bushes when he saw that Alex had leapt down from the trees, and was walking slowly towards Vanellope. Alex was now a giant golden wolf with amber eyes.

Vanellope was slowly backing into a candy-cane tree, her hazel eyes wide and fearful. Rancis swallowed, it was now or never.

Rancis jumped out into the path, "Vanellope!" He yelled. Vanellope looked at Rancis, relief shining in her face, "Rancis!" She called. Rancis raced next to Vanellope and looked at the Alex-wolf bravely.

"Go away!" Rancis shouted, throwing a peice of jawbreaker at Alex-wolf. Alex-wolf howled, then leapt at them and knocked them over with one swipe of a paw. Vanellope and Rancis fell down the hill, and landed in front of the lemonade lake.

Groaning, Rancis reached and touched Vanellope hand, "Vanellope? You ok?" He asked, worried. _Why the hell did Alex do that?_ Rancis wondered crossly looking back up the hill, and saw Alex now in human form again peering down at them. But when Rancis scowled at her, she just waved and winked at him, before running off.

Vanelloe sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Aw, damn, that hurt" She mumbled.

Rancis glanced at her in concern, and Vanellope opened her eyes and glanced down at her hand. Rancis looked down too, and blushed madly when he realized his hand was still touching Vanellopes hand. Rancis whipped his hand away quickly, and opened his mouth but then Vanellope got distracted. "Hey! Look at THAT!" Vanellope exclaimed, standing up and running over to the edge of the lake.

Running over to stand next to her, and realised what she was staring at. At the edge of the lake, was a big brown and green checkered rug with a big basket in the middle.

Vanellope and Rancis glanced at each other, and Vanellope gestured to the picnic. "Geez Rancis, I know I'm sexy but you don't have to go through THIS much trouble to make me go on a picnic with you!" Vanellope teased, her eyes glinting teasingly.

Rancis blushed, "I-I-I didn't d-do this! I-" "Woah peanutbrain! Calm down! I know you didn't do it!" Vanellope laughed, his eyes shining.

Rancis felt like someone had switched on a oven in his face. He quickly ducked away to hide his burning face.

Vanellope flopped down on the rug, and patted the space next to her, "well?" Rancis eagerly sat down next to her, and peered inside the basket curiously.

"Hey! Whoever made this had a good taste in food!" Rancis exclaimed, unpacking the basket. There was pies of every different flavour, mint choclate-chip icecream and choclate icecream too, profiteroles, eclairs, and lemonade and coke.

Soon Vanellope and Rancis were devouring the food hungrily. Vanellope quickly bit into a cherry pie when she suddenly glanced up and her eyes widened in wonder. "Wow..." Vanellope breathed. Rancis glanced up too, and dropped the profiterole he was holding too.

The sun was setting over the lemonade lake, the dark-red glows of the sun making the water turn a beautiful rose-pink, the fizzing water dazzle like a million tiny diamonds in the rays of the setting sun.

Vanellope hair glowed brown in the sun, and her eyes sparkled with joy and admiration "it's beautiful..." Vanellope sighed, smiling slightly. _Not nearly as beautiful as you._ Rancis thought, but didn't dare even whisper it.

When the sun had set, and they had eaten everything, Vanellope flopped down on the grass carelessly, closing her eyes as she put her hands behind her head. Rancis laid down next to her, but instead looked at Vanellope in wonder.

_She is so beautiful _Rancis thought _so much more beautiful then anyone I have ever met._

Sure, Alex was doubtlessly beautiful, and he had a big crush on Taffyta once, but none of those feelings have ever come close to what he was feeling to Vanellope. She was breathtaking, with milky-white skin, thick eyelashes, silkily raven hair, pink plump lips and eyes that were full of life and humor.

Rancis suddenly found himself leaning towards Vanellope and his lips hovered before Vanellopes when her eyes fluttered open. Rancis froze, afraid that Vanellope would reject him, but instead she closed in on those last few centimetres between them.

And their lips met.

Rancis's lips moved in sync with Vanellope perfectly, revelling in her vanilla-tasting lips. Vanellope moaned slightly, and opened her eyes and their eyes met again.

"Vanellope, I love you so much, I-" Vanellope cut him off "I know, I love you to" She whispered, and they kissed passionately again, knowing that their love would always last.

Rancis reminded himself to thank Alex later.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**Yes yes, it's very cliche in some parts, but I don't really give a crap. I'm going to BED! Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Alex couldn't take this anymore.

For the past few days, Alex had been feeling this constant, sharp,churning guilt in her stomach as she thought about how she was helping the son of one of the most bloodthirsty tyrants ever, finish the job Turbo had started.

Alex had been praying and hoping Kakir would strike soon, so this hellish waiting would be over. But it hasn't. Alex wondered if Kakir was just deliberately waiting to watch her suffer. It was just the thing the sick asshole would do.

Alex sighed, getting up out of her bed. _I need to go out and clear my head_ Alex decided, and jumped into her kart that was parked outside her house.

Programmed to love speed and danger, Alex soon zoomed down the small racetrack near her house top speed, expertly slamming on the buttons to move smoothly round the corners.

Alex felt her worries melt away as she felt the wind whip her hair and felt like she was the only person on earth. It was just her, her kart, and the racetrack.

Deciding to go down into gummy bear forest, Alex turned sharply to the corner and raced off, her engine roaring loudly like a lion.

Alex loved Gummy Bear forest, because it had lots of short-cuts which were fun to race in and discover, and it was mostly deserted because none of the racers wanted to hurt the tiny gummy-bears that lived in it, but Alex soon learnt how to skilfully dodge the tiny bears.

Seeing a empty track ahead of her clear of gummy bears, Alex relaxed and let her mind wander slightly. But she didn't see a big, orange kart suddenly burst out of the forest, and cut on the track.

Alex slammed on her brakes, gritting her teeth as she tried everything to slow down her kart, but it was too late.

When her kart smashed into the other stocky kart, the front of her kart that was designed to be slightly pointed to penetrate the air that helped her move faster, cut into the other kart jaggedly, making both the karts screech loudly, their tyres skidding ungracefully.

The racer in the other kart was flung out his seat and landed heavily on the side of the road with a sickening thud.

Alex's kart and the other kart nearly flipped over and fell, but luckily they stayed upright.

Alex climbed out her kart shakily, but her eyes burned fireily. How _dare _that stupid prat of a racer just career in front of her like that! And because that moron was a awful racer, he nearly killed her when she didn't do anything wrong!

Alex stormed over to the winded racer furiously, who was luckily (or unluckily?) beginning to wake up.

"what the hell do you think you ar-" Alex stopped quickly, realising that the racer who had collided with her was none other then Gloyd.

Alex froze, and looked over her shoulder hesitantly. Should she run for it? It would be really awakard between them if she stayed. No. It wasn't honourable, and Gloyd had already recongized her so it would be pointless anyway. And she still had to tell Gloyd off, no matter what had happened between them.

Alex sighed, rubbing her face while trying to control her temper. "Gloyd! Why the hell did you just suddenly speed out in the track in front of me like that out of nowhere?! We could of both been seriously hurt!"

Gloyd glared at Alex, "well, I'm sorry that I annoy you because I decided to race around in Gummy Bear forest and then had to take a narrow short-cut in the trees because I nearly hit a gummy-bear that jumped out in front of me!"

Alex sighed again, "look, next time can you just go slower?"

Gloyd rolled his eyes at this comment "Alexia, I'm _programmed _to race fast, and I don't exactly remember seeing _you _race at a perfect slow pace ether"

Alex's eyes narrowed dangerously "don't you are call me Alexia!" Alex snapped, clenching her fists. Only her little brother was able to call her Alexia and get away unharmed.

Gloyd raised his eyebrows innocently, "what's the matter Alexia? Got you frilly knickers in a twist? Or are they just simply too tight?"

Alexs temper snapped, and she lunged at the handsome racer. The two teenager rolled around, furiously trying to land punches and kicks on their opponent. Alex manged to wriggle slightly free of Gloyds grip, and landed a heavy blow on his cheek.

But Gloyd suddenly drew back as he felt something sharp dig into his cheek as Alex punched him, and as he released Alex, he clasped his cheek as he felt something warm trickle through his fingers. He held his hand out in front of him, and his eyes widened. His hand was covered in blood.

Alex gasped at Gloyds blood-streaked face, and stared down at her hand she had punched Gloyd with. On her hand, her fingernails had grown into cat-like claws, but during the fight Alex had been too angry notice.

Her claws were covered with blood at the tips, and Alex realized she had instead scratched Gloyd. "Gloyd, I am so so sorry!" Alex said, covering her face with her hands. "I didn't realize!" "Just save it Alex" Gloyd replied tiredly, getting up to walk back to his crumpled kart.

But Alex reached out and grabbed his wrist, "but Gloyd! You have to listen to me! There is Kakir, the son of Turbo who is going to try and take over Surgar Rush again like his father! He's got these brain-washed cybugs who are going to help him!" Alex knew how crazy she sounded, "You have to believe me!"

Gloyd stared at Alex, his eyes wide and confused. He shook his head slowly, "Alex, I don't know what the fuck you have been eating, but you are nuts! Can you even hear yourself?!"

Alex shook her head, "please Gloyd! You and the other racers _have _to leave _now!"_

Gloyd just shook his head, sighing "Alex, I don't know what the hell has happened to you, but just go home and rest."

Gloyd jumped into his kart, and sent one last glance at Alex over his shoulder, his eyes filled with sadness, anger and confusion, "and who the fuck do you think you are kidding huh?" Shaking his head, he roared off in his kart, dust billowing after him.

He didn't look back.


	12. Chapter 12

While the accident in Gummy Bear forest was happening, all the other Surgar Rush racers were in Vanellopes enormous room on fluffy beanbags or chairs, waiting for Gloyd.

"Whats taking him so long?" Adorabeezle wondered out loud, "yeah, he told me he'll go through Gummy Bear forest because it's quicker" Swizzle said, pulling a blushing Crumbelinda down on his lap.

Suddenly, as if on que, Gloyd burst into Vanellope room.

"Wow, you're here right on time!" Rancis said sarcastically, earning an annoyed look from the Halloween-racer, "watch it pretty boy or you'll get another hair cut from me while you're asleep!" Gloyd snapped angrily, making the other racers blink at him in surprise.

Gloyd was usually calm and manged to keep his temper a bit better then that, and often waited until he was in a secluded place to take his anger out on something. It was odd for him to snap so suddenly like that.

"Dude, what the matter?" Snowanna asked, raising her eyebrows. Gloyd eyes blazed with fire, but the Surgar rush racers could also see pain glimmering beneath his fury.

"Alex is the matter! Alex!" Gloyd spat "we crashed our carts together in Gummy Bear forest, and then Alex started telling me all this shit about Turbo's son coming back with brain-washed cy-bugs! What does she take me for? A idiot?" Gloyd sat down on a red bean-bag, shaking his head. "I really thought we has something special, but now I just see she thinks I'm just a pitiful loser with no feelings, a nobody she won't ever care about..."

Gloyd trailed off, his eyes unusually bright. All the racers looked at each ther in worry, because they were all friends, and no matter how much Gloyd pranked them, they still cared for him like a brother.

Swizzle patted Gloyd sympathetically on his shoulder "don't worry dude, she is just one fish in the big ocean, you'll find another chick"

"yeah, Swizz is right! Lets go and race!" Jubileena suggested and Vanellope frowned, thinking about the meeting, but knew that Gloyd was more important.

The Surgar rush racers were soon all zooming down a racetrack heading towards Lemonade Lake. All the racers hopped out of their karts, refreshed and cheered-up by their long race. Rancis and Vanellope blushed as they remembered yesterday events at Lemonade Lake.

"Anyways, Vanellope, what did you call a meeting for?" Adorabeezle asked. "Yeah, well, I just wanted to talk about, um" Vanellope glanced at Gloyd "...Alex"

"Aw, isn't that cute, you'll all talking about my little sidekick" A sly voice came from behind the racers. All the racers turned round to see a tall, handsome teenager about the same age as them. He looked familiar to them all, but they couldn't remember how.

"Who are you? And what do you mean, Alex is your sidekick?" Taffyta asked, narrowing her eyes.

The boy chuckled, stepping forward, his icy eyes gleaming "Ah yes, I am Kakir, son of Turbo and I am here to take over Surgar Rush"

All the racers gasped "what!" Crumbelinda yelped, clenching her fists. "No way are we letting you take over us!" Rancis snapped. "YEHA! You and whose army!" Jubileena squeled.

Kakir smirked "this army" and two big cy-bugs flew up beside him, with a bright-green collar around their necks. The racers stood, terrified, not knowing what to do"

"And becuase I can sense you are all confused about this whole...ordeal, should we say? Well, I want to finish the plan my father started, aka, taking over Surar Rush. I have brain-washed cy-bugs at my command and tomorrow I will block off the entrance to Surgar Rush so no one can escape!" Kakir grinned evily, his eyes glittering madly. "And as for your dear friend Alex, she owed me her brother life, making her in my debt. So I have have had her giving me information all the time she was here"

All the racers looked at each other fearfully.

"who is the ruler of Surgar Rush?" Kakir asked, and Vanellope stepped forward, her eyes glinting with unspoken fear. "I am" Vanellope said calmly.

Kakir nodded and snapped his finger "Alex!" He yelled and a few moments a girl with golden wings flew down from the sky. Alex. She was dark-eyed and pale, and she glared at Kakir with burning hate. "What?" Alex sighed.

"Kill her" Kakir ordered, pointing to a shocked Vanellope. Alex head snapped up, her eyes wide "what?!" She hissed, "are you crazy?" Kakir shrugged, his eyes gleaming dangerously, "are you disobeying my orders, when you owe me your brother life?"

Alex hesitated, glancing at Vanellope. She looked at Gloyd, and Gllyd felt his stomach twist in sadness and slight relief in knowing Alex had cared for him and the other racers enough to try and make them escape.

The racers watched breathlessly as Alex struggled to know what was best, confused to carry out her debt to Kakir or not kill Vanellope which her heart told her to do.

Finally, Alex shook her head, "never!" She snarled "I'll never become like you!" Kakir eyes flashed and he struck her across the face. Alex stumbled, one side of her face red. "You are weak and foolish! I knew you weren't strong enough to follow me!" Kakir thundered, then suddenly, a twisted smile flickered across his pale lips. "Never mind, atleast I had the satifaction of killing your naive brother!"

Alex turned as white as snow "what do you mean?" She rasped. "Don't you realize? I sent your brother away to another game, then a few days ago I killed him, because he would just get in my way." Kakir admitted, grinning "it was such as joy to hear him! Oh how I wish you heard him! 'My big sister will stop you!'" Kakir said in a baby voice at the end of his sentence "his little squels of pain as I stabbed him in his ches-"

Alex suddenly lunged at him, her eyes flashing viciously as she clawed at him, her nails suddenly turning into giant claws as she tried to rip his throat.

"How dare you!" Alex screamed furiuosly, and slashed at Kakir face, cutting a long slash down his cheek.

Alex suddenly changed into a giant lion, and mercilessly sank her dagger-like teeth into his shoulder and with one toss of her head, sent him flying through the air in front of the cy-bugs. Alex changed back into a human.

"How could you?" Alex whispered at Kakir who was clutching his shoulder tightly "my brother meant everything to me...and you killed him." Tears started streaming down Alex's cheeks.

Suddenly Alex's eyes turned cold and hard, though tears still trickled down her cheeks "but since you killed him, your death will be at my hands" And Alex leapt at him again but suddenly the cy-bugs shot webs out of their mouths, catching Alex in mid-air and she fell to the ground painfully.

Kakir smiled, though blood gushed from his deep wounds from Alex "ah, Alex, I've always admired your beauty and power, and once you have spent a few days in the dungeons to cool you down, you and your girl friends will become my harem"

Kakir looked at the cy-bugs, "take them away" He ordered.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**PROBABLY MY WORST CHAPTER EVER, BUT OH WELL, ENJOY**_


	13. Chapter 13

All the stunned Surgar Rush racers were locked in the Fungeon, heavy chains clamped round them making their wrists and ankles sore and red. After a few moments, Alex was locked and chained even heavier then the others, spike-studded chains locked all around her tanned arms and legs even around her stomuch and neck.

Alex at first had struggled wildly against her prison, blood trickling down her chains are she pulled and struggled against them, sweat drenching her slender body as she fought against them, the chains rattling loudly in the quiet Fungeon. Finally, Alex slumped against the ground, her breath coming in short pants as she struggled to breath, leaning against the wall.

"Thank you..." Vanellope said quietly after a while. Alex raised her head, her golden eyes puzzled as she looked at the suddenly ex-ruler of Surgar Rush "no, I'm the one who should be sorry, I betrayed you. All of you" Alex muttered quietly, her head bent "I betrayed you for my brother, which is now practically for nothing now, but now I realize I did cruel things because I foolishly belived Kakir. It is my fault this happened. I am a complete idiot"

"But you still did it for a reason, a good noble reason too" Vanellope pointed out comfortingly "even if it is candy-brained to belive the son of Turbo" Jubileena couldn't help adding, making Alex chuckle slightly.

"Well, I'm going to help you guys out" Alex said suddenly. "What?" Rancis asked "that's impossible!" Snowanna added. "No, we just need a plan" Alex stated, her fast mind thinking hard "we need to get rid of those cy-bugs" Alex murmured.

"I know! Me, Vanellope, Alex and Taffyta will pretend to mellow and give up and offer to be Kakirs harem, and when he unlocks us Alex can turn into a golden eagle and the cybuys will get attracted to the light reflecting off her wings, and while they are dazed, we can attack them and fight Kakir! And hen we can free everyone!" Candlehead said.

All the other racers stared at Candlehead in shock "you know, that might be the smartest thing I have ever heard you say" Minty Zaki whispered, shocked. Candlehead blushed, then yawned "we better try and sleep" Vanellope murmered drowsily "we will need our energy for tomorrow"

Although it was very uncomfortable and cold, one-by-one the racers dropped off to sleep, until Alex and Gloyd were the only ones left awake. "I'm sorry Gloyd" Alex whispered after a few minutes of silence "I messed you around and betrayed you, I am so so sorry" Gloyd chuckled sheepishly "no, I should be the one sorry, I didn't believe you"

Alex smiled "we both screwed up, but I am the worst screw-up" Alex sighed and leaned her head agaisnt Gloyds shoulder, before drifting off to sleep. Gloyd stared down at the golden-haired beauty sleeping on his shoulder and realized that if Alex was harmed tomorrow, his life would be over "I love you..." Gloyd whispered, before blackness consumed him too.

_**Awaful chappie, and I can't be really bothered because I haven't got many fans or followers on this story so I may delete. FAN AND REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**_


	14. Chapter 14

The Fungeon door slammed open and the Surgar Rush racers blinking in the sudden harsh light. "Enjoy your sleep?" Kakir sneered as his eyes drifted over the bedraggled racers. Alex stiffened, and was about to lunge at him before she felt Gloyd put a calming hand on her hand. Alex looked up at Gloyd and Gloyd shook his head slightly to remind Alex about the plan.

"Kakir, please" Candlehead whimpered, making her soulful eyes wide and pleading. _wow, Candlehead is a good actor_ "we're so sorry we upset you, especially me, Alex, Vanellope and Taffyta. We want you to know that you, are our true leader who will lead us with power and wisdom. We accept you as our king" Candlehead told Kakir, bowing her head. Gritting our teeth, the rest of us followed suit.

Kakir preened proudly at Candlehead praise "rise my loyal subjects! I am glad you have fianally realized that I, Kakir, will be a great king and I will unlock you form your chains. _Damn he is even more stupid then I thought_. Kakir whistled loudly and his brain-washed cy bugs flew in and waited by his side. Kakir pulled out a rusted chain from his pocket and started unlocking us one by one, form Candlehead, Taffyta, Vanellope and when he fianlly reached me, Kkair smirked at me, winking "Im glad that you have realized that I'm much better then you than this pumpkin-headed moron" Kakir sneered, jeering down at me, making Gloyd stiffen angrily, then turned his head at Gloyd and spat at him, his spit smacking Gloyd on the cheek.

I felt red-hot angry pulse through me as Kakir laughed sadistically, absent-mindedly unlocking my chains. _Bad choice Kakir._

I lunged at Kakir as soon as my chains fell to the floor, and with one swipe peirced his sholder again as sharp claws replaced my nails on my hands, making Kakir howl in pain. Kakir glowered at me angrily as Candlehead snatched the key and started unlocking the other racers while the other free racers tried to defeat the fighting cy-bugs.

"You wont defeat me you idoit!" Kakir snarled, struggling agaisnt my storng grip. I smirked at him, feeling a tranformation begining to overcome my body "you're right Kakir, we wont _just_ defeat you!" I hissed, my amber eyes staring challengingly into Kakir green ones "we'll defeat you _and_ kick your sorry ass all the way to whack-a-mole too!"

Gloyd POV:

As me, Swizzle, Snowanna, Crumbelina and Minty fought against one cy-bug, I tried to look around for Alex desperately. I didn't want I lose Alex, not when I just got her and after all we've been through. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Alex fiercely fighting Kakir, half-changed into a tiger form, her fingernails like claws, her eyes unnaturally green and pointed ears were beginning to form out of her head.

My concentration nearly killed me as the enraged Cy-bug swiped at me with its long tail and I quickly dodged, narrowly missing its hard tail and was only knocked to the ground.

"Gloyd! You alright dude?" Snowanna asked, whacking a chain against the cy-bug. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the dizziness, "yeah! I'm fine!" I yelled and started fighting again.

But as we continued to fight, I noticed that the battle was hopeless, the racers were mostly dodging the cy-bugs more then attacking, only being able to get a few mere scratches on the cy-bugs which barely affected it at all and we were all started to get tired very quickly, slowing our defences.

As I thought this, I heard a scream and I turned round to see Jubileena cowering on the ground a few metres away with the other cy-bug rearing over her.

"Juby!" Adorabeelze yelled and ran forward but she was not fast enough, and the Cy-bug roared and lunged at Jubileena. I stood frozen with fear and horror, unable to move.

Suddenly a blast of green light hit the cy-bug and it disappered. We turned, shocked, to see Sergent Calhoun holding up the gun "I know that filthy stench of a cy-bugs miles away" Calhoun said, narrowing her eyes "and it is foul!"

Calhoun pointed the gun at the last cy-bug, which screeched and flew toward her. With automatic and practised reflects, Calhoun gunned the cy-bug down easily. "Is it safe dear?" A timid voice asked, and a few seconds later Ralph and Felix appeared.

"You bloody twats!" Kakir roared, injured and chains wrapped around him.

Vanellope glared at him "shut up! Your plan has failed Kakir!"

Kakir smirked evilly "oh no Vanellope, far from it!" Kakir hissed "infact, your friends turning up here just made my plan work even better! I have already planted the bomb on the top of the Surgar Rush entrance, and it will be set off in a few minutes,making you _and _your friends here trapped, so you can't leave this game and your friends games will be put out of order because they can't get back to their games!"

"Jumping jeepers!" Felix gasped "you need a severe bout of happy sunshine!"

Kakir gave Felix and what-the-fuck? look.

Alex gasped, "c'mon! We need to stop the bomb!" She told us and started to run away, with everyone running after her. "Oh and one last thing" Akir called after us "whoever is within 5 metres of the bomb will be killed, whether they live in this game or not"

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**PLEASE FAV, REVIEW AND FAN!**


	15. Chapter 15

Gloyd POV:

We raced to the entrance of Surgar Rush, panting.

"There!" Rancis shouted, pointing above the entrance where we saw a tiny bomb with lots of wire attached to the top of the entrance where Kakir had put massive boulders.

"Can't you get up there on your hover-thingy?" Candlehead asked Calhoun. "No can do short staff, my hover board is designed to go forward and can only go up in the air a certain distance" "It's hopeless!" Taffyta screamed, mascara already starting to trickle down her cheeks.

"No, it's not" Alex stated "I'll go, I can fly and I'll detach the bomb" "but you'll be killed!" Adorabeelze pointed out, her blue eyes wide. Alex shook her head "Atleast then Ill pay for my mistakes..." Alex sighed, and prepared to transform.

"No! Alex!" I yelled, and tried to pull her back, but Alex had already grown her golden wings and started to fly upwards.

"Alex!" I hollered.

Alex POV:

I heard Gloyd scream my name and I felt my heart wrench, but I kept going because I had to do this, I needed to.

I landed on one of the boulders when I finally reached the top and I climbed quickly as I could to the bomb, claws growing in my fingers to help me cling onto the slippery rock. I carefully examined the bomb and started to pull it away form the rock. If I got it away form the rocks, everything will be fine.

I heard a loud beep and saw a little screen on the bomb light up and start to count down from 50. Fear pounded through my veins as it quickly started to count down and I knew all too well what was going to happen soon.

Fear overcoming caution, I pulled at the bomb frantically, my feet scrabbling against the rocks so I didn't fall but I suddenly slipped and banged my chest heavily against the rock as I tumbled down through thin air, my ears roaring with the loud screams of my friends below.

I flapped my wings frantically after I dropped a couple of metres, my body buffeting around in the air, and soared upwards against and started working on the bomb again, fear making a coppery taste in my mouth. I glanced at the timer again and felt my heart skip as it was now 20 secounds away form blowing up.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon" I hissed, tugging at the wires that were still firmly attached to the boulders, and started clawing at the wires fearfully, and a grin slipped on my face as I felt the wires start to loosen.

19...

18...

17...

16...

"yes!" I muttered as half the wires loosened and dangled uselessly _"still got time, still got time_" I thought, trying to calm myself as I moved onto the other set of wires that were still harnessed to the rocks

15...

14...

13...

12...

11...

"yes!" I screamed to myself as the bomb loosened compleatly of the rocks and dangled from my clenched fist. I flipped the bomb over as I searched to find a way to get into the bombs center and stop it from exploding. My eyes widened as I saw no way to stop the bomb

10...

9...

8...

"No, no, no!" I shouted, slamming the bomb onto the rocks "stop!"

7...

6...

5...

4...

I looked at the bomb in my hands, and looked down at the ground far, far below me, at my friends and my love, Gloyd staring up at me. I looked back at the bomb in my clenched fist. I shut my eyes, tightening my hold on the bomb until my knuckled whitened "it has to be this way" I whispered, and let my grip on the rocks loosen, and let my body start to fall.

3...

2...

1...

Gloyd POV:

"NO!" I roared as Alex let herself fall from the rocks, and a few seconds later the bomb exploded, and Alex was engulfed in black smoke

"NO!" I hollered again.

Ales hit the ground with a sickening thud a few metres away from us "Alex!" I yelled, sprinting over to her with everyone else following closely "Alex! Are you ok?Please talk to us!" I whimpered as I reached Alex still body, shamelessly letting tears blur my eyes.

"Alex..." I whispered and suddenly Alex stirred, her beautiful amber eyes opening slightly "Alex!" I tried to grin at her. I looked over my shoulder to look at the rest of the stricken characters "what are you doing?! Someone, go get a doctor! Now!" I yelled at them. I turned back to Alex "hold on Alex! Hold on, you'll be fine, just hang on!" I told her. "Gloyd..." Vanellope said quietly "there's nothing you can do..." "No!" I shouted "there MUST be something we can do! Anything!"

"No Gloyd..." A weak voice said quietly "there is nothing you can do..."

I stared at Alex who had spoken "no, don't talk like that Alex. Please." I said but Alex shook her head "no Gloyd, this is my choice and I dont regret it, I needed to do this for you, for everyone. I messed up and this is the only way to show that I am truly sorry," "no Alex, don't talk like you're going to die!" I pleaded.

Alex raised a eyebrow at me, a familiar glint of sarcasm and mischief in her eyes "ur, Gloyd? Hello? I fell over 250 metres high and I also got bombed too while I was at it, I know I'm a shapeshifter but that dosent mean I'm a cat, I don't have nine lives pumpkin-head" Alex chuckled.

"Besides, I don't want to die in a hospital, I want to die here, with you and people who I wish I could've been friends with...even though I was a complete stupid bitch recently" Alex told me, her voice growing weaker and weaker "I still want to apologise to you all again, and I hope you can all forgive me...one day"

Alex took a deep breath to try, her chest heaving to fight for breath, and carried on speaking "I want everyone to carry on with life and enjoy it because that will make me happy, knowing that I atleast did one good thing here in Surgar Rush, that I let you all not suffer from Kakir..."

Alex looked at me, the sparkle in her eyes fading and her voice shaking "and Gloyd, I want you to know that you were one of the best thing that ever happened to me,and that you were my best friend...thank you..."

Alex smiled at me, and her eyes fluttered shut, forever.

Vanellope POV:

We all stared in shock, our hearts breaking as Alex died; who had sacrificed her life to save us. None of us, except Gloyd, had known Alex very well, but I had know that Alex was actually kind and brave with a sharp tounge and witty sense of humour just like me.

I stifled a sob, and rested my head in Rancis's shoulder who put his arm around me silently, the silence in the air only broken by Gloyd's heartbroken sobs.


	16. Chapter 16

Vanellope POV:

Gloyd wasn't being himself.

We had buried Alex in a small and beautiful clearing surrounded by cherry-blossom trees and white-chocolate rose bushes, but throughout her funeral, Gloyd had not spoken a single word and just stood there, looking at the fresh pile of earth, his face pale and tight-lipped, but his eyes full of unrelenting pain.

Even though the first thing Gloyd did was march off to the Fungeon and beat up Kakir, badly, then Gloyd threw him into the taffy pool, where Kakir died slowly and painfully. Just what he deserved.

But even when Gloyd had his revenge, he was still...different, even a couple of months after the accident he was just a empty shell, talking as little as he could, not socialising unless he could help it, staying holed up in his house, heck, he barley pranked anyone and he didnt even try to win races anymore which worried me like hell.

I asked Jubileena what to do, since it was obivious that Gloyd had loved Alex more then anything and Jubileena was the expert on love, but Jubileena just sighed sadly "sorry Val, but only time can heal wounds...and broken hearts"

I sighed, hopping out my kart after the Random Roster race (which Gloyd came last in) and Gloyd just started to drive back to his house slowly, very unlike the original speed demon Gloyd before.

I saw him glance at Alex's kart, which we had put next to the starting line in memory of her, and I saw Gloyd's shoulders sag slightly before he turned and started to drive away again, his head drooped miresebly.

I shook my head sadly, frustrated that I didn't have a clue how to help Gloyd, who was like a brother/best friend to me. "Just give him time Val" A soft voice said, making my heart flutter and I turned round to see those crystal blue eyes that still make my heart race. I pouted at him sadly "but time isn't fast enough Butterfingers" I grumbled crossly, my eyes still on the retreating figure of Gloyd.

Rancis chuckled, putting his arm round my shoulders "always the impatient one" He murmered "don't worry, me and Swizz will talk to him later, but for now..."

Rancis turned me round and kissed me, making my stomach explode with butterflys as I immeditly kissed back lovingly.

I love him

Gloyd POV:

I sighed, the pain in my heart refusing to stop as I couldn't stop thinking about Alex. Her cheeky laugh, her mischievous grin/smirk, her golden fluffy hair, her sparkling eyes, her...

Goddammit! I needed to stop thinking about her! But yet again I felt another stab to my heart as I reminded myself I'll never see Alex ever again. I shook my head furiously as another endless tear threatened to slip, I had already cried so much at night I shouldn't cry any more, it was pathetic.

A sudden loud roar of a engine was heard behind me and I looked in the rear-view mirror and my mouth dropped open in shock and anger. Behind me someone was driving Alex's kart!

I felt my blood boil in anger at the disrespect of Alex's memory by this asshole!

The racer roared past, highly talented, and I piled on my speed until I and the racer were zooming as fast as we could go. The racer looked in the mirror, unrecognisable because they were wearing a plain black helmet that covered their face, smirked and pulled off by the side of the road, near to Alex's grave.

I pulled over too and hopped out my kart and stormed over to the racer who was leaning against the side of Alex's kart "who are you? And get off of Alex's kart! Now!" I snapped furiously. The racer put their hands on their hip and I realized that they were wearing the exact replicas of Alex's clothes too!

"What the hell are you doing?! Why are you wearing Alex's clothes and driving Alex's kart!?" I snarled, "the last time I checked, these are MY clothes and MY kart!" The racer replied smoothly, their voice disturbingly familiar but I ignored it "what?" I said angrily, still confused.

The racer raised a eyebrow "woah Gloyd, you are actually quite thick for a pranker" The racer said, and pulled of their helmet, and my mouth dropped open again in shock and my eyes widened.

The racer was...Alex, with her amber eyes shining without a single scratch on her tanned skin. "A-Alex?" I whispered, overwhelming tears suddenly threatening to stream dwn my face again. Alex nodded, and I suddenly hugged her tightly, breathing in her warm, fudge and chocolate scent calming me. "I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed when I finally pulled away from her. Alex grinned at me shakily "yeah, I _was _at first, but then the players liked me so much they complained to Mr. Litwak when I 'disappered' and Mr. Lit weak opened my code again!" Alex explained.

I grinned at her"I'm glad you're back...life felt so...incomplete without you.." I murmered and Alex smiled at me "really?" She asked and I nodded "really"

After a few moments of silence, Alex said "Gloyd, I realized awhile ago something and I just..I mean..I want...oh c'mere!" Alex suddenly leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek, her cheeks glowing red when she pulled away.

I stared at her, then fainted.

Alex POV:

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

What do I do what do I DO?!

I didn't mean for him to faint! I just wanted to tell him that I...like him. Ew, am I really THAT gross I made him faint? Great, juuuust great...

Gloyd groaned ashe opened his eyes groggily "whaz 'appened?" He mumbled. I swallowed nervously "it's me Gloyd" I whispered and Gloyds eyes snapped open and he grinned "it's not a dream! You are alive!" Gloyd yelled and tackled me in a massive hug, I smirked "missed me?"

Gloyd winked at me "says the girl who kissed me" I blushed scarlet "I didn't kiss you! I...pecked you on the cheek!" Gloyd raised a eyebrow "mmmhmmm, sure" I looked ta he ground "look Gloyd, I don't mind if you like someone else, like Taffyta or Candlehead or-" I was cut off by Gloyd kissing me..._ON MY LIPS!_

I glowed red, but kissed him back passionately.

After a few moments we parted and Gloyd smirked at me "did that answer your question?" He asked "look Alex, there is no-one I'll rather be with then you, you are brave, witty, funny, kind and sarcastic, you are perfect" He told me.

I grinned, and kissed him again hungrily but not before we both whispered "I love you"

_**FINISHED! WHAA!**_


End file.
